tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pier/@comment-28100415-20190316181643
PIER '*** Starting: About planks, you have to move foward and next: do it > avoid > do it > do it > avoid > avoid > *you pass it, +5gems Venture forth Leaves > Roots > repeat until +5 gems At the next 3 choices Columns > continue until +2 gems The shape hints > Mythological > +2gems Symbols Dust > Paper > Pizza > Wasp > +5 Gems Remove weeds with horns 5º leaf > 6º leaf > 5º leaft (third of down to up) > UNLOCKED CHAMBER. '*** Chamber '*** Key posittions 2 > 3 > 5 > 1 > +3 Gems Evade traps 1º Step > 3º Step > 3º --- > +3 Gems Water cycle 3 > 4 > 5 > +3 Gems Gears 1 > 2 > 1 > +3 Gems Levers 3 > 4 > 6 > 2 > 4 > Yes > I know > Re put levers > + 3 gems IMP ('MORAL CHOICE, YOUR CHOICE, WARNING) - - Say price > You Lie > Release > You said so > Puch > YOU GET RUBY'' like a recordatory of what you did.'' - - Say price > You lie > Release > Imprisonment is bad > Open pouch > You get Sapphire (thanks anonymous) Eradicate the weeds 1º Weed > 6º Weed > 1º Weed > 4º Weed > 1º Weed > 2º Weed > +5 Gems ** The gate *** First interaction (wind) you will FIGHT 'vs Alfred (2.3khp 10atk, 2/3 chance) Second Interaction your are lost. East > East > Help Dog > Give List '(moral choice, give its good sapphire, if not, you get bad ruby) > North > Take Wather > You get wather > South > East > Extingish Fire > North > Take some wood > You get wood > South > East > Make Boat Try to remember the comic Steak > Chameleon > Bomb > Pigeon > Gloves > You get Sapphire Gates of the main building Examine > Tree > FIGHT plants 9k hp, 4atk, 3/10 chance > FIGHT plant 12.6k hp, 7atk, 3/10 chance > +15 Gems > FIGHT plant almost double stats (dont remember) > +30 Gems > You Unlocked the Tree *** The Tree *** Run around the tree > Run around > Run Around > Run Around > Stop > +3gems 335 million Years Ago > 8.848 Meters > 1200 Km/h > Horns > Halo > Oak > +5gems Climb > Fight tree 117k hp 3atk 1/10 chance > +3 Gems Big Branch > Small Twig > Strong Limb > Slippery Vine > x3 > CAUTION grab Small twig > Strong > 1º branch > 4º Branch > 6º Trunk > 5º Trunk > 4º Trunk > 3º Trunk > 2º Trunk > 1º Trunk > Big Branch > Small Twig > Strong Limb > Slippery Vine > x3 > Shine > Reflection > Glare > Just Keep Climbing > You get Plain Summoning Cup 'The moral choices give you one type of emerald ' (bad = ruby , good = sapphire) at the moment only matter in what mecha you get (Demon GrozKoroth / Angel Seraph)